1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device which displays a designated work location (i.e., storage space) in a work unit (for example, article storage shelves on which a plurality of storage spaces which are capable of storing article are arranged in rows) in which a plurality of work locations are arranged in rows, and more specifically, to an identification display device which makes it possible for work to be carried out certainly in a designated work location.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-265517, filed Oct. 14, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to perform, for example, inventory control of article on article storage shelves (i.e., work units) on which a plurality of storage spaces which are capable of storing article are provided in rows, incoming and outgoing article is controlled using labels on which barcodes are recorded (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-206268).
There have been calls with regard to these article storage shelves for improvements in work efficiency in the tasks of storing and retrieving article, and for preventing work errors.
The present invention was conceived in view of the above described circumstances and it is an object thereof to provide an identification display device which makes it possible to improve work efficiency when carrying out work in work locations designated within a work unit, and which is able to prevent work errors.